With the continued proliferation of the Internet and Internet-connected devices (e.g., smartphones, computers, etc.), e-commerce has become an increasingly important retail channel. Users can search, browse, research, and compare various products and vendors in a manner that is far more efficient and cost-effective than by visiting a traditional retail store. Similarly, maintaining an e-commerce website can be more profitable for some retailers when compared to the significant costs associated with maintaining a traditional ‘real-world’ retail presence.
Traditionally, e-commerce transactions are executed through the use of credit card numbers (or, in certain cases, bank account information). In doing so, upon selecting an item for purchase, a user provides his/her credit card number (as well as various further identifying/security information, such as billing address, security code, etc.), and the payment is processed by the vendor using conventional credit card processing techniques. However, it can be appreciated that users who are unwilling or unable to provide such credit card (or bank account) information are effectively precluded from availing themselves of the benefits of e-commerce.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.